Recueil de OS - Person of Interest
by TheNeOz
Summary: Un petit recueil des OS que j'écrit selon mes envies sur Person of Interest, ça peut-être OS, comme Mini-Story, où une Story complète, ça seras indiquer. [ 1 - OS : Root x Shaw (W,I,N) ]


Le sang de Reese, déjà bien bouillant, ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Shaw commencer à fermer la grille alors qu'elle venait d'embrasser férocement Root pour lui prouver son amour, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, jamais Root ne pourrait supporter sa mort, qu'importe comment elle était forte, ont ce remettait difficilement de la mort d'une personne que l'on aime, déjà blesser au dos, il ce dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et puis, s'était un dur à cuire, il devrait s'en sortir...Non ?

Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait , le regard de Reese se fit plus concentré et tranchant, il empêcha de fermer la grille sous les yeux écarquillés de Shaw qui ne s'attendait pas à sa, elle se fit attraper le bras par ce dernier et la lança puissamment sur Root, sonnant pour quelques secondes les deux filles, qui ne comprenait rien à ce retournement de situation.

« **Monsieur Reese !** S'écria Harold alors que l'homme au costume ferma et verrouilla la grille.

 **-Reese !** » Cria à son tour Fusco alors que Reese courait déjà pour actionner le bouton en tirant sur ses ennemis, il donna un coup de pied dans l'interrupteur sans le regarder le faisant s'activer l'ascenseur dont les portes, commençait à ce fermer, il ce pris un balle dans une de ses cotes lui faisant faire un petit bond en arrière et les regarda, les yeux froid mais légèrement triste et larmoyant, frappant violemment et de plein fouet l'équipe.

 **-Reeeeese !** Hurla Sameen en frappant de toute ses force la cage d'ascenseur qui trembla légèrement elle venait de reprendre ses esprits ayant compris ce qu'il voulait faire, il attrapa la seconde arme dans sa poche et continua à tirer, il abattit Martine et presque tout les ennemi, la porte n'était pas encore tout à fait fermés...

 **-Ne t'en fais pas...Je vais rejoindre les personnes que j'aime, tout ira bien Sameen...** Murmura Reese avant de sourire et de tomber à genou, il cracha une grande giclée de sang sur le sol alors que ses plaies sanguinolentes, lui faisait un mal de chien, aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre.

 _-Delta, Romeo, Oscar, India, Tango, Echo_ » Commença la voix à l'oreille de Root qui repris ses esprits, droite ? La porte de droite ?

 **-John ! A DROITE !** » Hurla Root alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, ce laissant mourir à genou sur le sol, les portes étaient presque fermé, il restait à peine dix centimètres

 **-TU CROIS QUE C'EST CE QUE CARTER AURAIT VOULUT ?!** Hurla de rage Fusco en ne le voyant pas remué d'un pouce, **QUE TU CREVES ICI ?! BOUGES-TOI !** Termina Fusco avant de tambouriné la grille alors que Sameen était paralysée de stupéfaction, il voulait, mourir ? Et Zoé alors ?

 **-Pauvre Zoé...** Murmura à son tour Sameen en baissant la tête pour faire remuée l'homme, ce qui marcha à merveille, l'homme c'était retourné vers elle, un regard de tueur, qui la fit frissonner, il devrait faire ce regard plus souvent, ça lui donnait un certain charme, il pesta avant de se redresser rapidement et de courir vers la porte de droite et de la défoncer d'un puissant coup d'épaule, ce qui surpris tout le monde... Ne pensant pas que Reese allait réagir aussi, violemment.

 _-Il faut que l'on parle... »_ Murmura Root à l'oreille de Sameen en entourant sa taille de ses bras, alors que cette dernière trembla imperceptiblement d'envie, sa voix était suave et...Terriblement chaude...

Au bout de quelques minutes après avoir courut jusqu'à la surface, il furent dehors, Sameen se retenant de s'écrouler sur le sol grâce à Root avait du mal à rester consciente avec la blessure qu'elle avait au ventre, Finch lui, marchait au milieu, un pistolet dans le main et Fusco lui les couvraient mais aucun comité d'accueil et heureusement, un 4x4 gris arriva soudainement à pleine vitesse et dérapa dans un crissement de pneu assourdissant à coté d'eux alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, s'était Elias.

« **Monter !** » Cria la voix du bras droit d'Elias, Anthony qui était au volant, Reese était déjà à l'arrière, dans un sale état et Finch, fut très surpris de le voir encore conscient, étonnement il avait une résistance à la douleur phénoménales, mais là, il était en danger c'est ce que remarqua Semeen en montant à l'arrière avec Root alors que , Fusco et l'informaticien montèrent devant.

Anthony appuya fortement sur l'accélérateur avant de les diriger, vers le quartier général de son patron, heureusement, ils avaient tous ce qu'ils fallait pour les soigner et pour les protéger.

« Destruction de Samaritain, réussit... » Commenta Root en faisant un doux sourire de joie.

« _**W** hiskey, **I** ndia, **N** ovember _» Retenti la voix de la machine dans l'oreillette de Root, confirmant ses dire.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre, pour nos héros et Greer, était mort... Assassiner par une Taupe dans son entreprises faisant s'écrouler, Samaritain...

 ***POI*POI*POI*POI*POI*POI***

Le lendemain, ce fut une journée tout à fait banale, mais c'était sa dernière journée dans son entreprise pour Sameen qui en avait vraiment marre, Reese avait décidé de rester dans la police, lui permettant, si besoin d'accéder à des fichiers mais pour l'instant, il était en repos chez Elias, avec qui il avait liée une amitié, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerais pas, et Finch, lui ancien professeur de Math, avait besoin, de repos, les événements l'ayant légèrement chambouler la veille.

Root était assis dans un des canapés en regardant Sameen de loin avec son oreillette elle entendait parfaitement tous ce qui ce disait Shaw, qui, était face à une cliente, et cette dernière, était vraiment, chiante, s'était le mot.

« **Je vous dis que nous n'en avions plus...**

 **-Et bien je les veut quand même, vous savez qui je suis ?! Je suis Lady Orianna !** »

Cela exaspéra Shaw qui leva ses yeux en l'air ayant pris cette habitude, elle se sentait observer et regarda vers le canapé où les clients généralement s'asseyait, elle ne vit personne, elle sourit légèrement avant de se diriger vers son patron et lui demander si elle pouvait prendre une pose, et si il pouvait, dire à cette femme qu'ils n'en avaient plus en stock avant qu'elle ne sorte avec sont téléphone dans la ruelle, elle fit semblant de taper un numéros avant de se retourner d'un seul coup, surprenant la personne derrière elle dans un baiser ardent et féroce.

« _Généralement c'est moi qui à l'effet de surprise.._ » Murmura Root avant d'embrasser sa compagne à son tour langoureusement, les mains se baladant sur tout le corps de sa femme, elle fit plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Sameen en remontant vers son oreille où elle mordilla la lobe lui faisant lâcher un petit et magnifique gémissement de plaisir, Shaw qui avait plaquer Samantha contre le mur, changèrent de place avant que Root ne mène la danse dans un ballet majestueux, les mains de Samantha qui était sur les fesses de Shaw, la souleva légèrement et cette dernière entoura la taille de la femme avec ses jambes avant de l'embrasser amoureusement les mains autour du cou, les mains baladeuse de Root malaxait tendrement les fesses de la femmes puis a main gauche remonta lentement vers le haut du corps de la femme, avant de lui malaxé le sein gauche à travers le tissus sous un gémissement de plaisir, elle attrapa le téton entre ses doigts et le fit rouler lentement, lui faisant se tordre de plaisir la femme qui adorait ça, la main droite de Root, glissa lentement vers l'entrejambe de la femme avant de décaler le tissus mouillée et de toucher sa vulve qui était abondamment mouillée.

« _Oh... tu es trempée ma petite Sameen..._ » Chuchota t-elle à Shaw qui n'avait plus les pieds sur terre, elle adorait ça, ça voix sensuelle et chaude...Elle ne pouvait résister.

« _Ah... !_ » Lâcha t-elle de plaisir en sentant Root faire un mouvement de haut en bas avec ses doigts sur sa vulve, elle espérait vraiment ne pas être interrompues c'était tellement bon.

« **Mademoiselle...** Commença le patron en ouvrant violemment la porte, il glissa sa tête et son visage devint rouge cramoisi. **Je ne vous paye pas pour que vous vous envoyez en l'air avec votre copine ! À l'intérieur ! Immédiatement où je vous fait renvoyer !** » Cria t-il avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et de claquer la porte.

Shaw redescendit de son nuage, toujours dans les bras de Root, elle pesta de rage, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille cinq minutes ?...

« _Ne t'en fais pas Sameen, nous continuerons ce soir..._ murmura Root en passant rapidement ses doigts sur le sexe de sa compagne qui lâcha un gémissement et serra les dents.

« _Fais chier..._ Grogna t-elle entre ses dents, _je pourrais pas attendre jusquà ce soir... »_ Murmura t-elle de rage alors que Root lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

« _Ont peut s'arranger..._ »

« _Hm...je m'en fou du travail, je te veut, maintenant ! Ont va à l'hôtel le plus proche !_ » Décida t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur ses deux pieds au sol et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, Samantha lui sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

« _Hey, bien, ça tombe bien...Je connais un hôtel pas loin d'ici qui... ?_ »

« _Je m'en fou, ont y va ! »_ Décida Sameen avant d'entraîner sa femme vers la sorti de la ruelle, le patron revint soudainement dans la ruelle, furibond.

« **VOUS ÊTES VIRÉE !** » _Hurla t-il alors que Sameen leva les yeux au ciel._

« **Ça tombe bien, j'avais aucune envie de rester !** » Répliqua t-elle alors que Samantha se retourna vers la patron et lui fit un salut de la main avant d'être tirer par sa petite amie en dehors de son champ de vision.

 ***POI*POI*POI*POI*POI*POI***


End file.
